lego_dimensionsfandomcom-20200222-history
Lord Vortech
Lord Vortech is the main antagonist of LEGO Dimensions and he is the opposition of Gandalf, Batman, and Wyldstyle. Background As the main villain of ''LEGO Dimensions, '' He plans to dominate the LEGO multiverse by using the Foudational Elements at Foundation Prime, the center of the multiverse. Using vortexes to open rifts between worlds, he is capturing characters such as Robin, Metalbeard, and Frodo to take the Foundational Elements that they have in their possession: (the ring, a piece of Kryptonite, and a chest). With his ancient powers, he is opening rifts to collect an army of bad guys to help him achieve his ultimate goal- To rule all the entire multiverse and everyone who inhabits it. When the villains failed in their plots to stop Batman, Wyldstyle, and Gandalf from defeating them and gained new allies such as The Doctor, X-PO, and many others, Vortech took matters into his own hands by facing them down in 1885 Hill Valley, later mysteriously retreating back to his lair at Foundation Prime. He confronted them again later, disguising himself as a mummy and pretending to steal a Foundational Element. When the three heroes retrieved it from him, he was able to track them down, summoning the three to Foundation Prime and putting them in a maze while simultaneously sending The Joker to ransack their headquarters in Vorton. Vortech put the heroes at his mercy as he used the Foundational Elements to create a "perfect world" and merge Metalbeard, Robin, and Frodo together to create "The Tri", a triple-headed entity based mainly off of Metalbeard, but also adding elements of Robin and Frodo's costumes that could merge the worlds together. After the defeat of the Tri, the heroes attempted to escape the exploding robotic Tri-suit by way of a fragment of Vortech creating a singularity. Assembling an army of their allies (and GLaDOS) to take on Lord Vortech, the three heroes set up a plan with the Doctor to trap Vortech in a Rift Loop, similar to a situation they had been put in before, but a now-omnipotent Vortech anticipated this, encountering them in their trip through their portal. Despite his nearly godlike status, Vortech was unable to stop the heroes from reaching Foundation Prime once more with a little help from the Doctor and his TARDIS. There, Vortech had a final showdown with the trio, eventually being defeated by being sucked into one of his own portals, ending his threat. As ensurance that his meddling would finish, the heroes trapped Vortech in an alternate reality in a "perfect" prison, thus removing him from their reality forever. However, a small brick fragment of him remained on his lair at Foundation Prime, and an unlikely man stumbled across it. The Vortech fragment merged with the stranger, turning him into an entity similar to Vortech himself, complete with the voice and evil laugh Trivia * He is the first minifigure to have a translucent torso and hands. * He is voiced by British actor Gary Oldman. ** Oldman has portrayed Commissioner Gordon in the Dark Knight film trilogy, and Sirius Black in the Harry Potter films. * He is changing size when he is excited. It's not an ability, it's just a side effect. * He has the same cape as Sauron but in brown instead. * If the LEGO Group actually makes him into a new figure, they will have to create 3 new pieces: the helmet, armor, and staff piece. * He has minions that appear similar to him but without the helmet, armor, cape and staff. * His cape and mask is similar to that of Omega the villain in the Third Doctor Who episode "The Three Doctors" and Fifth Doctor Who episode "Arc of Infinity". Also like Omega, he is trapped in another dimension and wants to rule and destroy the Universe. Gallery Promotional Screenshots Lord Vortech.jpg|Character Bio CP3NLtMWUAAZCC3.jpg Enlargened.png Videogame Screenshots Vortech.jpg|Original Western disguise for Once Upon A Time Machine in the West BATMAN&WILDSTYLEVSVORTECH.png|Trailer screenshot BATWINGVSLORDVORTECH.png|Trailer screenshot cowboy vortech.png|Revised Western disguise for Once Upon A Time Machine in the West cowboy vortech with staff.png giant vortech.png Lord Vortech and x-po.png lord vortech.png evil vortech.png vortek.png Footer.png Screen Shot 2015-08-30 at 10.15.17 AM.png Screen Shot 2015-08-30 at 10.15.56 AM.png Lego-dimensions-post-credits-845x321.jpg Behind the Scenes Artwork_11.jpg|Concept art Category:Characters Category:Bad Guys Category:Index Category:Enemies Category:Main Characters Category:Male Characters Category:Article Stubs Category:Bosses Category:Non-Playable Characters Category:Monsters Category:2015 Category:Giants Category:Vortech's Army Category:Main Antagonists Category:Aliens Category:Magic Category:Evil Category:LEGO Characters Category:LEGO Dimensions Category:Year 1 Category:Year 1 Characters Category:Year 2 Category:Year 2 Characters